


Lover's Walk

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for Round 20 of You Win or You Die:</p>
<p>"Sansa is beyond drunk after she learns the news of Robb and Cat's death. Somehow she ends up where Joffrey made Sansa look at Ned's head. She is either about to jump or fall off the embankment when a surprise person talks her down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Walk

The night air is cool, she forgot her cloak and now that she is a married woman…she is left to her own devices. Her head swims from the wine she drank, Tyrion had left her alone because he knew what she was feeling. _I’ve lost my mother, my father, and all my brothers…well, not all of them._ Her eyes squeeze shut, her feet take her away from her chamber and down the dimly lit hallways. She wore one of the informal dresses that she preferred when she was in the chamber she shared with Tyrion, her red hair loose around her shoulders. Where were the guards that lined the path? Gone. Maybe they would let her go now. No, they would never let her go…what was it Maester Luwin had said? _My sons would be traitors to the realm. I would be a traitor to the realm._ Where had all the tears come from? Her chest hurt from the sobs that shook her body. She wanted to leave King’s Landing and be far from this place. She stumbled over her skirts and somehow managed to giggle at her foolishness. Is this what she was to become? Sansa thought about her last letter to Robb asking him to back down. Those were not her words, they were Lannister words. And now she was a Lannister. No matter that she was still a maiden nor the fact she could remove the lion’s cloak…the name was a stain on her. Forever she would be known as Sansa Lannister Her house was gone, her family was gone…not all of them, her mind whispered to her. _Jon._  
Sansa was standing at the traitor’s walkway, how did she get here? Joffrey had brought her here not so long ago and forced her to look at her father’s head…Septa Mordane had been on the wall as well. There were different heads lining the way now. There was the man that wrote a play about the Queen Regent sleeping with her brother, the Kingslayer…no, Jaime Lannister. Even in her inebriated state, she had to keep her manners. She knew the stories but her Septa had taught her to be a lady. Sansa looked over the walkway to the drop down below. I could be with my family, she thought, I could jump and no one would care. Her head was swimming from the wine still, they wouldn’t care what she did. Her house, her family…it didn’t matter anymore. Sansa shuffled to the edge of the walkway, there was a bite in the air that reminded her of Winter and her home…it was gone now. Soon she would be gone. The tip of her shoe was just over the walkway where there was nothing below save for the ground. 

“If you do what I think you are about to do, you would break the hearts of all the men in Westeros, my lady. You’re about to do what only fool’s do.” Sansa startled and lost her footing when she turned toward the voice, her heart caught since she was falling now. She let out a choked cry and tried to grab for something but only there was nothing to grab. There was a tug around her waist and the crush of a hard torso at her back. She didn’t know this man, no…he was a boy close to her age. His hair was black like the night that surrounded them and he had dark eyes that pierced her soul. Who was he? His jawline was like stone, his clothes were finely made but the hands that held her were hardened from some kind of labor. It reminded her of Robb and his complaints after he was in the yard with Jon and Theon, they would show off their blisters. 

“Who are you?” She had finally found her voice once they had moved away from the walkway some distance and away from anyone that may come to look at what the commotion was all about. Her champion looked around then down at her, her heart caught with his beauty. There was nothing dark about him, Sansa felt safe in his arms. It was like one of her songs…even if she knew no one sang them these days.   
“It’s not safe to say my name in these parts, my lady.” He was still holding her around the middle, her skin blushed when he leaned in, “but I feel that I can trust you…my name is Gendry.”   
“No last name?” He shook his head, he was a ba…he was like Jon then. Sansa knew that he likely belonged to some nobleman but was also learned by her Septa. It wasn’t common for someone’s bastard to roam the halls, not here anyway…not in this portion. Who was he? Sansa wondered if he could be a hired assassin, someone to kill the Queen regent…or maybe the King! With her heart still pained from the loss of her family, maybe he could help her. 

“Why were going to do it?” Sansa broke from her thoughts, blue eyes met dark and she pursed her lips.   
“Because my family is all gone.” He watched her closely, it was like he had been hit over the head when he lifted his rugged hand to her smooth face and stroked.   
“Not all of them.” Before she could question him, he dropped his head down and his soft lips met hers. Sansa had kissed boys growing up, the first few had been practice while another time had been by someone more skilled and ironborn that her brothers had made her swear would never happen again. Later she would share a kiss with her betrothed that was near perfect until he had his Kingsguard beat her. But this, this was far different…this stranger named, Gendry kissed her like a man grown. Sansa’s heart beat faster when his kiss grew heated and her mouth opened to welcome his tongue. She pressed her small frame against his, he held her tight to him with his other hand cradling the back of her head. The neckline of her dress was lower but that was because it was meant to never leave her chamber. The way he held her, she felt the cool air against her bodice, he dipped his head down and placed a kiss there. She let out a soft moan when she felt the sweep of his tongue that left a trail of where he had been. Her breathing was heavy now when he returned to look into her eyes. She pulled him in for another kiss and dropped her hands down to the edge of his leather vest, it was fit to him but there was an escape of his toned torso that she toyed with. Gendry let out a groan, the lower half of his body pressed against her. _Here, yes, here…_ is what it felt like his mind told her. Footsteps and the sound of armor broke them from the spell that was being created. She heard the words sail through her head like a shared thought _“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of…”_ he broke away and shared a smile. What wicked thing was this?   
“I’ll come back for you, Sansa Stark,” he sounded so sure of himself, Gendry, that was his name. This was no bastard son, her heart told her.   
“Lannister, my name is Sansa Lannister,” the spell that was weaving had broken and the memory of her family’s demise filled her head once more. She was starting to feel the effects of the wine and wondered if maybe the fall would cure the pain.   
“No, Stark…believe in me, please…I will come back for you and please don’t harm yourself...I couldn't bear to hear about my lady's demise.” She watched Gendry as he was swallowed into the dark passageway before the guards found her. 

That night, for the first time in a very long time, Sansa was able to sleep without any teas or potions. Shae had seen a sparkle in her lady’s eye when she was brought to her chamber and knew it wasn’t from the wine. Shae also knew that Tyrion had been locked away with his father most of the evening arguing over something the King had said and knew that he did not care for little girls. There was talk earlier in the evening that the ghost of young Robert Baratheon roamed the halls…Shae knew there was no such thing as a ghost and it was likely this was the reason for the change in her lady. She had sworn to protect her lady and would be sure to shield her from the advances of any nobleman living or dead.


End file.
